Quand Bella rencontre Bella
by Yagaelle
Summary: OS : Bellatrix est chargée d'un mission auprès de Lord Voldemort : pousser des vampires à rejoindre leur rang. CrossOver: HP X Twillight


Fandom : Harry Potter / Twillight

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ou à la grande JK Rowling.

Personnage : Isabella Swan / Bellatrix Lestranges

Titre :

- Bella, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à venir ici à Forks !

- Rodolphus, je te l'ai répété maintes fois, je suis certaine que les rumeurs sont vraies !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a ici une famille de vampire non recensée par le ministère ?

- Oui, j'en suis sure.

- Et tu crois qu'ils vivent au milieu des moldus sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent ?

- Je pense même qu'ils sont eux-mêmes des moldus.

- Tu débloques complètement Bella, ton aveuglement pour le Seigneur des ténèbres va te conduire à ta perte !

- Fait attention à ta langue si tu ne veux pas la perdre !

Bellatrix semblait de mauvaise humeur et en avait plus qu'assez de devoir supporter les sarcasmes de son mari. Baguette à la main, elle savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui donner le coup de grâce si elle jugeait cela nécessaire. Mais Rodolphus semblait apparemment calmé et elle n'eut pas à faire usage de sa baguette en pleine rue moldue, ce qui aurait représenté un fâcheux contre temps.

- Tu penses que les vampires se baladent en pleine rue en plein jour, dans cette petite ville moldue ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on va finir par le savoir.

- Je te rappelle qu'ils n'ont pas la potion souffle-de-vie ces moldus, si tant est qu'ils existent, ils doivent donc être dangereux et ne peuvent certainement pas sortir en plein jour. Ma chérie, rentrons, tout cela est voué à l'échec.

- Non, je ramènerai ces vampires à notre Seigneur.

Rodolphus, voyant la main de Bella se serrer sur sa baguette décida de se taire et ils marchèrent en silence. Ils finirent par arriver au niveau d'un bâtiment peu engageant mais qui était indiqué comme étant le lycée. Ils se rendirent donc là-bas, pensant trouver des informations en écoutant les discussions des jeunes gens. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas que Bellatrix fut bousculée par une jeune fille d'à peine 16 ans qui venait de se casser la figure. Elles se retrouvèrent donc, toutes deux à terre.

- Bella, tu n'as rien ?

- Non, c'est bon ! Répondirent les deux femmes d'une seule voix.

Bellatrix se leva d'un geste ample, pendant que la lycéenne se faisait aider par son ami, un certain Mike. Bellatrix rangea prestement sa baguette et tenta un sourire amical ce qui ne lui allait pas vraiment. Elle aurait volontiers hurlé sur la jeunette et son ami si elle n'avait pas eu cette importante mission à accomplir.

- Excusez-là de vous avoir bousculée, elle était un peu pressée. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, elle tombe tout le temps, vraiment navré, expliqua immédiatement le fameux Mike.

- Mike, c'est bon, je peux parler… grommela la jeune fille.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ça se voit, continua le fameux Mike sans se préoccuper de son amie.

Bellatrix se demanda alors s'ils n'avaient pas fait une erreur au moment de la sélection de leurs vêtements moldus. A regarder les jeunes présents, il lui semblait qu'elle avait pour une fois bien réussi à se fondre dans la masse, même si elle portait un chandail vert alors que les adolescents se baladaient en t-shirt malgré le froid hivernal. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un jeune homme à l'allure singulière s'approcha d'eux en l'appelant par son nom. Le jeune en question avait une peau très pâle, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, un regard miel faisant penser à celui de Lupin et des cheveux blonds dorés rappelant la crinière d'une certaine Luna enfermée au manoir Malfoy.

- Bella ? Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta le nouveau venu en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

- Elle n'a rien et ce n'est pas grâce à toi, répondit sèchement le dénommé Mike.

- Mike, laisse nous tranquille s'il te plait. On se revoit demain en maths ok ?

Le jeune garçon s'éloigna alors l'air déçu. Bellatrix détaillait le nouvel arrivant avidement, il était exactement le prototype de personne qu'elle cherchait en venant ici. Elle voulut alors être sure de ce qu'elle avançait et tendit la main en direction du couple qui se trouvait face à elle.

- Bellatrix Lestranges, dit elle pour se présenter.

- Bella Swan, enchantée, répondit la jeune fille en lui serrant la main.

- Edward Cullen, dit doucement le garçon.

Il avait une voix douce et chantante, voire même assez enivrante, mais Bellatrix fut déçue car il ne lui avait pas serré la main. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ça. Etait-il un vampire qui avait peur d'être découvert, ou juste un adolescent amoureux ne voulant lâcher sa petite amie. Bellatrix chercha alors un prétexte pour rester avec eux et c'est son mari qui se rendit utile, pour une fois…

- Rodolphus Lestranges, nous venons d'Angleterre et souhaitons retrouver un ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps, peut-être pourrez vous nous aider.

- Bella, on devrait les présenter à ton père, il connaît tout le monde ici.

- Charlie rentre tard ce soir, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller encore le déranger pendant qu'il travaille, répondit-elle à Edward avant de s'adresser aux deux sorciers. Vous avez déjà trouvé une chambre à Port Angelo ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux vous proposer de vous indiquer la route et vous passerez nous voir ce soir chez moi, mon père pourra sûrement vous aider.

Bellatrix n'était pas satisfaite du tout, elle voulait voir le jeune homme et lui parler sans que ça petite amie ne soit là. Si elle devait revenir le soir même, non seulement elle perdait un temps précieux, mais en plus elle laissait filer la seule personne intéressante des alentours.

- Nous sommes assez pressés et nous nous rendons en Alaska après. Nous ne pensions pas nous éterniser ici, vous comprenez. Vous pourriez peut-être nous aider, tenta Bellatrix.

- Edward, ton père pourrait peut-être l'aiguiller non, depuis le temps que votre famille habite ici…

Bella regardait son ami avec une insistance non dissimilée, comme si elle cherchait à sous-entendre quelque chose. Bellatrix, très intriguée suivait les regards des deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient face à eux… Mais ils ne semblaient pas pressés de se décider étant plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Bellatrix commençait à perdre patience, et elle sentait sa baguette la démanger dans sa poche. Ses doigts longs et fins, dissimulés par le tissu jouaient avec le manche discrètement, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive sauf son mari qui avait senti la tension s'accumuler… Il posa donc sa main sur son épaule dans le but de l'apaiser, mais cela la surpris et elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche en le menaçant. Elle la rangea rapidement, mais le mal était fait, les deux adolescents l'avaient vue. Le visage d'Edward se referma et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il dit quelque chose à Bella que les deux sorciers ne purent entendre.

- Je pense que vous avez des choses à nous dire… Vous n'êtes pas de simples touristes.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire tant que j'aurais encore des doutes sur votre… statut.

- Notre statut, s'étonna Bella.

- Celui de votre ami en tout cas.

- On devrait éviter de s'énerver et aller parler de ça ailleurs… Alice nous attend à la maison avec Jasper. On va y aller avant qu'elle s'inquiète. Vous devriez ranger votre branche Madame Lestranges, elle ne vous sera pas très utile.

Bellatrix ne dit rien mais garda sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main. Derrière elle, elle sentait que Rodolphus n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenaient les événements, mais n'osait pas trop participer. Il a toujours eu l'habitude de se laisser guider par sa femme et cela valait mieux pour lui, s'il tenait à rester en vie. Pendant ce temps, devant eux, Bella et Edward était en train de se disputer, ils ne semblaient pas d'accord : la jeune fille voulait les accompagner alors que lui semblait contre. Mais Bellatrix intervint :

- Petite, tu en as trop vu, je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

Et avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et lança le sort de la mort sur la jeune femme. Edward vit alors, effarouché, le corps de sa petite amie inanimé lui tomber dans les bras. Il voulu alors réagir. Il se jeta sur Bellatrix et à peine avait-il planté ses dents dans sa chair que Rodolphus lui lança à lui aussi le sortilège impardonnable. Il récupéra sa femme et transplana le plus loin possible de ce lieu maudit, tant pis pour le seigneur des ténèbres.


End file.
